Tentación carmesí
by Shira-san
Summary: Él, un depredador que ejerce como detective encubriendo extraños asesinatos;ella una forense que sin saber porqué se verá involucrada en todo y posiblemente acabará siendo la presa. Ésta historia le pertenece a Rairaku.
1. Chapter 1

Él se acercó al cuerpo inerte que había tendido sobre la gris alfombra, ahora con un ligero tono carmesí procedente del fallecido. Se agachó para poder observar con mayor detenimiento el cadáver bajo la tenue luz de la lamparita que había sobre la mesa central de la sala, una estancia amplia, con muebles negros de último diseño y plagada de estanterías con un número incontable de libros. En la pared que había justo delante del difunto, colgaba una televisión de plasma de dimensiones considerables, así como numerosos retratos del ahora muerto propietario con su familia, o lo que parecía serlo. El hombre de cabellera negra situó dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre el cuello de aquel individuo eliminando unas extrañas marcas. Acabada esa acción, desvió su mirada hacia el resto del cuerpo y apreció un sanguinario destripamiento, que claramente indicaba que aquel pobre caballero había sufrido, o mejor dicho, le habían hecho sufrir antes de perecer. El joven se incorporó y andó unos pasos hasta poder situarse delante de la moderna ventana, para así abrirla y liberar aquella estancia del hedor proveniente del cadáver. Él, sacó su cabeza por ésta y tomó algo de aire limpio en una inspiración profunda mientras se dejaba envolver por aquella lluvia que le azotaba la nuca y que empapaba cada uno de sus oscuros y rebeldes mechones de pelo haciéndolos resbalar por su pálida tez provocándole una sensación de tranquilidad y paz interior. Después de mantenerse así un par de minutos, olvidándose de todo, alzó la vista y la fijó en la hermosa luna llena que se ocultaba tímidamente detrás de las voluminosas nubes de tormenta, que impedían que ésta luciera con todo su deslumbrante esplendor. De repente, sacudió bruscamente la cabeza provocando que su pelo se deshiciera del peso del agua en forma de numerosas y diminutas gotitas, que brillaban ante el leve reflejo de la luz de la luna y entró nuevamente en la sala sin cerrar la ventana. Metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero del negro pantalón de pinza, que combinaba a la perfección con su holgada camisa de una tonalidad rojo sangre y que estaba algo oculta bajo la desabrochada chaqueta del traje, también negra. Sacó el móvil y rápidamente, marcó un número de teléfono, al que contestaron escasos segundos después.

-¿Qué quieres?- interrogó una voz masculina algo adormilada en un tono ligeramente borde a causa de la hora de la llamada.

-Envíame un escuadrón a mi ubicación, Luxury Srteet- imperó autoritariamente el responsable de la llamada.

-¿Ahora?- formuló desconcertado el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono mientras miraba su reloj achinando los ojos debido a la somnolencia. Éste marcaba la medianoche pasada

-Hay un cadáver en el número quince- fue lo último que pronunció el joven antes de colgar. Volvió a guardar el móvil en el lugar de donde lo había sacado y miró una vez más el cuerpo antes de asomarse nuevamente por la ventana; en ese instante apreció como alguien corría por la oscuridad de la calle, bajo el parpadeo de las casi fundidas farolas. Él no se lo pensó dos veces, saltó ágilmente por la ventana ubicada en un segundo piso e inició una persecución tras aquel individuo.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

-Joder, es el que menos tiempo lleva en el oficio y es el que más manda... - se quejaba el receptor de la llamada pasándose una blanca camisa después de haberse despojado de la camiseta del pijama.

_-Recuerda que como detective es tu superior por muy novato que sea_- le reprochaba su Inner.

-¡Me da igual!- replicó él apagando la luz de su habitación, se dirigió hacia el salón y allí cogió el teléfono para poder llamar a sus subordinados y decirles que tenían trabajo. Mientras hablaba con ellos, se dedicaba a dar paseitos por toda la casa, sacudiéndose su plateado pelo con la mano que le quedaba libre, tornándolo más rebelde de lo normal e intentándoles explicar la situación. Cuando acabó, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, cogió las llaves y salió apresuradamente de la casa. Descendió por el ascensor hasta llegar al subterráneo del bloque de pisos donde vivía, encendió la luz del garaje y se aproximó hacia su flamante deportivo gris metalizado con detalles en negro, el mayor capricho del que un soltero de tal calibre como él podía permitirse. Cuando se dispuso a abrirlo, se percató de que no había cogido la placa que lo identificaba como agente de la ley, suspiró palpándose los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón ajustado que formaba parte del uniforme del cuerpo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, pero fue en vano. Suspiró por segunda vez, mucho más profundamente que la anterior mientras se daba media vuelta, optando por volver sobre sus pasos rápidamente a causa de la urgencia de la situación. Una vez dentro de la casa, se dirigió a su habitación y cogió la placa que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Era una chapa fabricada con plata y que tenía gravado el nombre de su propietario "Kakashi Hatake". La introdujo en su funda correspondiente, se la guardó en el bolsillo y salió de la vivienda apresurando el paso hacia el garaje. Al llegar se subió en el coche y se dirigió al lugar del asesinato por las calles secundarias de la ciudad, evitando así los atascos de la madrugada del sábado, que solían agravarse en los días lluviosos.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Entre tanto, el joven detective continuaba corriendo detrás del supuesto fugitivo; cada vez se iban acercando más a las afueras de la ciudad por los múltiples y oscuros callejones de aquella metrópolis que conformaba la capital del prestigioso país. Se notaba a la legua que el muchacho de cabellera rebelde estaba entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones ya que tenía mucho más fondo que su sospechoso y poco a poco lo iba alcanzando sin excesivo esfuerzo. Cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de él, optó por tomar impulso, saltar y abalanzarse sobre el individuo, que al notar el peso de su perseguidor, cayó al suelo. Sasuke lo giró bruscamente dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda contra el mojado suelo y se quedó sobre él haciendo fuerza en los hombros de aquel impresentable para evitar que se moviera. Lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos negros, analizándolo en pocos segundos. Iba completamente manchado de sangre, con salpicones por la cara; su ropa estaba raída y descuidada. Tenía los ojos salidos de las cuencas, con las venillas dilatadas y con las pupilas impregnadas de una tonalidad rojiza. Su boca mostraba una sonrisa diabólica que desembocaba en unas sonoras y perturbadoras carcajadas sádicas capaces de estremecer a cualquiera. El pelo grisáceo de aquel tipo estaba completamente alborotado y teñido de manchas de sangre, procedentes posiblemente de su víctima. De repente, el joven notó como las ensangrentadas manos del asesino le trepaban por la espalda, pegándole tirones de la camisa y clavándole ariscamente las uñas, dejándole numerosos arañazos que atravesaron la ropa. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes soportando el dolor que aquel psicópata ejercía sobre su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente decidió actuar instintivamente y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a aquel tipo, provocando que le sangrara el labio. Éste, al notar emerger aquel líquido carmesí, sacó su lengua y se lamió la sangre, acto que provocó una mueca de enfado y asco en el rostro del joven detective, quién sin contenerse, comenzó a asestarle repetidos puñetazos en la cara hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

-Impuro de mierda...- murmuró cabreado el muchacho de cabellera rebelde tras incorporarse-Jodido cabrón- añadió mirándolo con desprecio a través de la lluvia mientras se desabrochaba su destrozada camisa manchada de sangre. Se quitó la húmeda chaqueta y la dejó sobre uno de los coches que había aparcados en aquella zona marginal de la ciudad, después de eso, se despojó rápidamente de la prenda ensangrentada y palideció al notar el olor de aquel líquido rojizo con el que estaba impregnada; cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse el aroma de la cabeza. Al ver que no surgía efecto, la tiró al suelo y entonces se fijó en las fuertes marcas con forma de arañazos que tenía a la altura de las costillas y que se prolongaban hasta la espalda; decidió aproximarse hacia la luz que emitía la farola de en frente para poder apreciarlas con mayor detalle. Una vez allí, dirigió su mano hacia una de las marcas y la tocó con cuidado, al notar el contacto, su cara mostró una leve mueca de dolor que desapareció rápidamente de su rostro gracias a la acción calmante que la lluvia ejercía sobre su desnudo pecho. Se mantuvo unos instantes pensativo y relajado, hasta que los arañazos comenzaron a desaparecer, entonces sacó una bolsa del bolsillo del pantalón y allí metió la camisa; la anudó fuertemente, cogió su empapada chaqueta después de situarse al lado del coche donde la había dejado y se dispuso a poner fin a su trabajo. Cruzó el charco que los separaba y se situó delante del individuo, se agachó y comenzó a tocar aquel extraño colgante que colgaba del cuello del hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- interrogó Sasuke en tono borde

-Aléjate de él, ya me encargo yo- ordenó una mujer aparecida de entre las sombras que se encontraba sobre la farola. Su indumentaria era oscura, lucía una larga capa que cubría todo su cuerpo protegiéndola de la lluvia. Tan sólo quedaba a la luz su rostro tapado por húmedos mechones morados que se precipitaban por la extensión de su cara, el resto de la melena se encontraba retenida en un desgarbado moño.

-Tan discreta como siempre- observó el ojiazabache mirándola de reojo mientras se incorporaba. Ella asintió ante la obediencia del joven.

-Tú tampoco pasas desapercibido, Uchiha- le echó la pelivioleta en cara a los pocos segundos, tras observar a Sasuke sin prendas de ropa superiores, una vez que él se aproximó a la iluminación del farol.

-Hmp- musitó el pelinegro-Llévatelo de aquí antes de que consiga delatarnos- imperó éste alejándose del lugar con su chaqueta en una mano y la bolsa en la otra.

-A eso he venido, pequeño gusano- le recordó-Tú preocúpate por encubrir las inoportunas trastadas de éste imbécil- añadió observando con sus ojos tonalidad caramelo como el detective se perdía por la oscuridad de la calle.

- Hidan, deja de hacer de capullo, levántate y sígueme- pronunció la Mitarashi desapareciendo del lugar, seguida de aquel sanguinario individuo, que la obedeció con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

En el lugar del crimen ya estaban todas las unidades de emergencia acordonando la zona, el coche de Kakashi se encontraba aparcado al final de la calle que hacía esquina con el edificio, junto con el de los otros miembros del escuadrón policial. Sasuke se dirigía nuevamente hacia el lugar en cuestión, pero optó por tomar un atajo anduviendo por las calles secundarias, carecientes de excesiva iluminación. Mientras andaba, fijó la mirada en la puerta de una casa de la cual salía una chica, de no mucha más edad que él; que logró desviar su atención.

_Bualá, ¿Qué tal mi nueva ida de cabeza? Bien ¿no? En fin__ eso lo tendréis que decidir vosotros; espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis deja algún comentario, protesta, queja, sugerencia, desacuerdo, ánimos...Miles de agradecimientos a Shira-san por dejarme colgar estas cosas en su perfil y hasta el próximo cap!_


	2. Chapter 2

La joven en cuestión era hermosa y vestía un bonito vestido de un color beige blanquecino con detalles en numerosos colores pastel: azul, rosa, verde, lila, naranja... que resaltaban su pálida tez. Aquella linda prenda dejaba al descubierto parte de la espalda de su portadora, sin hablar del pronunciado escote que se ocultaba bajo un chal cuidadosamente colocado a modo de pañuelo alrededor del cuello, cuya tonalidad era de un verde esmeralda; la misma que los cautivadores ojos que ésta poseía. El vestido en si era corto, pero no en exceso, lo justo y necesario para permitir la visualización casi completa de sus largas y esbeltas piernas acabadas en unos finos zapatos de tacón alto a juego con el fular (sinónimo de chal); que estilizaban y afeminaban aún más su perfecta figura. El pelo de ella, sin duda, era una de las cosas que más llamaron la atención del Uchiha, ya que era rosa y considerablemente largo... por la cintura más o menos; liso, muy liso y completamente lacio.

La muchacha, sin percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro, comenzó a andar por la sombría calle con un toque especial, efecto que se acentuó bajo la lluvia. Tenía cierta gracia al andar no común en cualquiera, que extrañamente logró despertar la curiosidad del chico. Sus pasos eran rítmicos y alegres, como si bailara; daba la sensación de que pudiera salir volando por arte de magia en cualquier momento.

Sasuke detuvo el paso en seco alertado, nunca antes había experimentado una sensación tan extraña ante una vulgar mujer; era incapaz de entender porqué aquella joven le había despertado sus cinco sentidos. Hizo el intento de retirar su mirada de encima de ella, quién poco a poco se iba alejando envuelta en aquella magia especial, pero le fue imposible; sus instintos la tenían fijada, como el depredador a la presa.

El aroma que desprendía aquella joven no era normal ya que se apoderó de todo su ser, provocando que él comenzara a perseguirla sin saber ni porqué, completamente embriagado; ignorándose a si mismo y a su cordura, pero sin acelerar de forma radical su paso, para evitar así, ser descubierto.

De repente, un sonido que se asemejaba al de unos cascabeles lo hizo volver automáticamente a la realidad; la muchacha acababa de detenerse, al igual que él y ahora se había volteado al percatarse de que no estaba sola.

-¡¿Quién eres?- indagó alertada con su dulce voz, rota, a causa del tono amenazante que había cogido. Sasuke no le respondió, sabía que aquella pregunta no iba dirigida hacia él.

-¡Te he preguntado que quién eres!- exclamó entre enfurecida y algo asustada mirando a la oscuridad esperando una respuesta.

El detective optó por ocultarse silenciosamente entre las sombras del callejón, sabiendo que la chica no se había percatado de su presencia, sinó de la de otro hombre de unos treinta años que acababa de aparecer junto a la esquina del callejón de en frente. bajo la tenue luz de una la única farola que funcionaba medio correctamente por aquella zona.

-¡¿Qué quieres?- continuó la chica agravando aquel tono para hacer ver que no sentía miedo, tras darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel tipo de vestimenta descolocada; aparentemente empresario.

La corbata de dicho individuo estaba desanudada, la camisa arrugada y el bajo de los pantalones mojado a causa de los numerosos charcos que se habían apoderado de todas las calles de la ciudad. Su pelo era corto y claro, completamente empapado; el tono de sus ojos no se le podía apreciar con claridad, pero parecían ser de una tonalidad azulona. Llevaba barba de unos tres días y al parecer iba bebido.

-Pequeña puta con cara de niña bonita, que bien me lo voy a pasar ésta noche contigo- pronunció el individuo entre dientes mostrando una sonrisa depravada de medio lado, su voz era áspera y delataba el alto nivel de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo.

La chica se estremeció; no se había dado cuenta, pero su cuerpo ya había reaccionado por ella retrocediendo nerviosamente un par de pasos.

Éste comenzó a aproximarse hacia la joven sin retirar aquella bravucona y horrenda expresión de su rostro, provocando que ella saliera corriendo tras voltearse sin ni tan siquiera dudarlo. Temía pensar en las intenciones de aquel hombre al comprobar que iba en serio.

Sasuke entre tanto intentaba controlar la rabia y la impotencia que fluía por sus venas después de presenciar la escena, que ahora se alejaba de él ya que ambos habían salido corriendo, uno detrás de la otra. Necesitaba actuar, quería partirle la cara a aquel imbécil, golpearlo hasta sentirse saciado.

No toleraba a ese tipo de personas que piensan que las mujeres sólo sirven para satisfacer sus condenados placeres carnales de la forma más impura y ruda que pudiera existir.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad... Por primera vez, había notado el extraño sentimiento irrefrenable que demandaba satisfacer la única petición de su anormal condición natural. Ahora sí, existía la posibilidad de no poder controlarse a sí mismo.

Era imposible, odiaba sentirse no ser dueño de sus malditos instintos ante aquella chica, pero... ¿por qué sólo le había ocurrido con ella? Él era el rey del autocontrol, esto no podía estar pasando, flaquear era una nueva palabra a añadir en su diccionario. Se maldecía a sí mismo, se odiaba.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

La joven continuaba avanzando por aquellos descuidados callejones pertenecientes casi a la periferia de la metrópolis sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que tenía en mente era escapar. Sus acelerados pasos se vieron detenidos en seco en cuanto notó presión en el cuello; su pañuelo se acababa de enganchar en el retrovisor de una furgoneta dificultosamente aparcada en la estrecha calle. Retrocedió rápidamente un par de pasos e intentó liberar su enrollada prenda del inoportuno retrovisor; al ver que no surgía efecto, optó por deshacerse de él

dejando al descubierto el escote que poseía aquel espectacular vestido.

Continuó corriendo inmediatamente ignorando su agitada respiración que demandaba un descanso mientras intentaba extraer su móvil del pequeño bolsillo del vestido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había entretenido más de la cuenta; lo suficiente como para que aquel indeseable lograra alcanzarla. El hombre le pegó un fuerte tirón del brazo produciendo que ella se pegara al cuerpo de él liberando un leve chillido a causa del dolor, entonces, él sacó una navaja de sus pantalones y la situó en el cuello de la joven; que se encontraba de espaldas, apoyada contra el pecho de su cruel perseguidor.

-Vas a portarte bien, ¿verdad?- comentó el tipo rubio después de acercar su rostro al de la joven provocando que su a aliento azotara cada rincón de la cara y parte del cuello de ella acompañado de su acelerada respiración.

La joven atemorizada tragó saliva antes de asentir levemente, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al objeto cortante que estaba atentando contra su garganta. El hombre sonrió complacido ante el sumiso comportamiento de su futura diversión mientras comenzaba a bajarle bruscamente los tirantes del vestido con la mano que le quedaba libre, no sin aprovechar de vez en cuando para trasladar su mano hasta los pechos de ella y palparlos con frenesí asestándole dolorosos pellizcos con los que él disfrutaba. La chica ante éste acto le dio un descomunal codazo en el estómago a su agresor haciendo que éste retrocediera un par de pasos, ganándose así ella la libertad y un profundo corte en el cuello, ya que el impulso hizo que la navaja se deslizara por su garganta dejando una peligrosa herida a su paso.

-¡Puta mal follada!- vociferó el individuo perdiendo los pocos papeles que tenía mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado liberando numerosos tosidos como consecuencia del fuerte golpe.

La pelirosada le hizo caso omiso y continuó con su carrera buscando ayuda, sin voltearse si quiera ante las palabras de aquel perturbado. Mientras corría, se tocaba nerviosamente el corte que no dejaba de emanar sangre pese a la presión que su mano ejercía sobre éste. Cada vez avanzaba con más lentitud y desesperación, huyendo de su persistente perseguidor que la seguía de lejos, acercándose cada vez más con navaja en mano.

De repente, observó movimiento en el oscuro cruce de calles que había a escasos metros de ella, así que decidió acelerar la marcha otra vez, con la esperanza de que quién hubiera allí pudiera socorrerla.

-¡Necesito ayuda, por favor; AYUDÉNME!- chilló con voz ahogada a causa del cansancio buscando a alguien con la mirada mientras se adentraba en el entrecruzado de numerosos callejones. -¡¿Me oye alguien? ¡Se lo suplico, necesito ayuda!- continuó gritando algo atemorizada sin atreverse a detener la marcha.

-¿Quién me necesita? -se interesó una voz que no ofrecía excesiva confianza-¡¿TÚ?- añadió fingiendo sorpresa mientras emergía de las sombras.

La ojijade no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño intentando divisar al individuo del cual tenía la intuición de que no podría fiarse ni un pelo. Una vez que la parpadeante luz de una de las farolas lo iluminó, la chica pudo comprobar histérica que aquel hombre era similar a su agresor, sólo que éste no llevaba traje, un drogadicto suele conformarse con ropa de calle.

-Ven, yo te hago el apaño- comentó con el habitual tono que indica que está más para allá que para acá mientras se le aproximaba con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de ella, analizándola en profundidad mostrando interés.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de pensar cómo escapar de allí.

-Pásame la jeringuilla- ordenó una segunda voz similar a la anterior que se acercaba hacia el primer drogadicto.

-Deja eso ahora, aquí hay otro entretenimiento mejor- argumentó el primero señalando a la mujer con la cabeza, la expresión que se había apoderado del rostro de aquellos dos lo decía todo.

Ambos comenzaron a acorralar a la joven, quién volteó instantáneamente al comprobar que aquello no tenía salida; por desgracia, al girarse, topó con su perseguidor. Éste la cogió bruscamente y la empotró sin mostrar piedad alguna contra una de las húmedas paredes del callejón, los otros dos se aproximaron a la escena y cada uno agarró a la chica por una de sus extremidades superiores, dejándola así completamente inmovilizada. La joven no dejaba de retorcerse y de gritar agresivamente intentando ganar tiempo o directamente escapar, entonces, el supuesto empresario se agachó y comenzó a acariciar de abajo a arriba sus suaves y tentadoras piernas ignorando los alaridos de oposición que ésta emitía.

-No tienes desperdicio- observó con una sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro tras detener sus manos en ambos muslos de la ojijade, quién lo amenazó con la mirada y le asestó de la mejor manera que pudo una ágil patada en la cara, alejándolo así de ella.

-Cabrona...- murmuró cabreado cuando logró incorporarse sin dejar de palparse la nariz, que ahora sangraba a borbotones, bajo la mirada de advertencia y desafío de ésta.

Los otros dos se quedaron algo perplejos al observar lo que aquella niñata acababa de hacer y sin poder contenerse, rompieron a carcajadas ante la valentía de ella a pesar de su situación. El receptor del golpe, volvió a aproximarse a su víctima decidido, haciendo que los otros rápidamente volvieran con su faena de intentar despojarla del vestido a base de bruscos tirones, intentando desvelar con ansiedad lo qué se ocultaba tras el seductor escote, algo manchado de sangre debido al previo corte que no dejaba de emanar líquido carmesí.

-¡Dejadme!- gritó ella sin dejar de intentar liberarse del agarre de sus brazos al observar como ya uno de los tirantes se había roto, dejando a la luz parte del blanco sujetador de encaje negro.-¡Basta!- añadió enfurecida justo antes de que empezara a tronar repentinamente, seguido de una lluvia mucho más fuerte que la de previos instantes antes.

Todos, a excepción de la pelirosada, miraron al cielo sorprendidos por el estrepitoso estruendo; las ahora furiosas gotas de agua se precipitaban a gran velocidad sobre lo ya mojado, empapándolo aún más.

-Por favor...basta- pidió apagando el tono de su voz paulatinamente mientras bajaba la mirada hasta toparse con el suelo, temiendo que ya cualquier intento por mantener su virginidad sería en vano. Los allí presentes le dirigieron una mirada victoriosa ya que al parecer se había cansado de luchar por evitar lo inevitable.

-Vamos cari, te será leve, sólo somos tres- la consoló el de ojos claros con ironía deslizando sus manos por los glúteos de ella, tocándolos con énfasis, mientras que con la otra aprovechaba para alzarle el vestido descubriendo así su prenda más íntima; después de haberse ubicado frente a ella nuevamente, ésta vez sin agacharse.

-No lo hagan, no van a ganar nada haciéndolo- intentó hacerlos entrar en razón ya que por las malas no había surgido efecto. Su voz sonaba desesperada y tenía los ojos algo en lagrimados, cosa que hizo que aquellos se animaran aún más. Ella juntó los muslos lo máximo que pudo, manteniendo así las piernas cerradas para protegerse tras visualizar que el ambiente había empeorado.

-Si eres buena, nosotros también lo seremos- informó su agresor desabrochándose rápidamente los pantalones con una de las manos, sin retirar la otra de las partes más nobles de la muchacha, intentando despojarla de la prenda interior que le dificultaba el acceso hacia donde él quería.

-Joder...- se impacientaba uno de los drogadictos apretando los brazos de la joven, con ayuda del otro, contra la pared con mucha más fuerza; haciéndole frente a los arrebatos de liberación de su víctima.- Date prisa ostia, que tiene que haber para todos- añadió observando el bonito sujetador que resaltaba sus pechos y que cada vez estaba más a la vista gracias a los tirones que ejercía el otro supuesto compañero sobre el vestido.

-¡Zorra de mierda!- vociferó comenzando a perder los papeles otra vez aquel indeseable rubio mientras intentaba hacer que las bragas descendieran por los muslos de la joven, cosa a la que ella se oponía apretando aún más las piernas.- ¡No ayudas jodida puta!- agregó tirando de la prenda bruscamente ocasionándole múltiples arañazos en las piernas a la joven, que rápidamente quedaron marcados en su fina y pálida piel, ocasionando numerosas marcas de un tono rojizo.

La joven mostró una leve mueca de dolor que no sería nada en relación con lo que le esperaba.

-¡Me cago en la puta niña!- gritó enfurecido uno de los individuos que la sujetaban asestándole un fuerte guantazo en la cara, arto de la resistencia de ésta; golpe que provocó que se le girara la cara y que se le comenzara a inflamar el labio. -¿Te he hecho daño?- se interesó con un alto nivel de ironía y sarcasmo en el tono, cogiéndola por el mentón y acercando su rostro al de él. -¡Pues más que te haré cómo no te dejes!- amenazó alzando aún más la voz mientras le sostenía su apagada mirada. La joven frunció el ceño e hizo amago de escupirle, pero su acción fue interrumpida...

-Yo que vosotros, la dejaría en paz- sugirió una firme voz masculina que se acercaba a la escena con resonantes pasos sobre el mojado suelo.

La parpadeante luz de la farola descubrió al joven detective de negra cabellera rebelde que caminaba hacia el lugar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y andar tranquilo e incluso despreocupado. Pese a su aparente sosiego, el aura que desprendía aquel chico, lo delataba, era capaz de atemorizar hasta al mismísimo diablo.

_Aquí Rairaku__, la continuación se verá en el próximo capi, que es posible que tarde en actualizar...en fin, espero que os haya gustado y no me fulminéis por lo que le estoy haciendo a Sakura; Sasuke ha tardado, pero se ha decidido a ir, así que ya está todo "bajo control". Bye! Gracias a Shira-san!_


End file.
